


The Rabbit and the Hawk

by LordVitate



Category: Naruto
Genre: Breeding, Cum Inflation, F/M, Futa on Male, Implied Mpreg, Impregnation, Mpreg, Size Difference, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:14:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24278698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordVitate/pseuds/LordVitate
Summary: Prompt/Challenge from BigE2955"Kaguya has been defeated, detained, stripped of her powers through various means. Yet, her power is so immense that she is still a threat, even with seals covering her from head to toe. With all traditional methods exhausted, and killing her impossible, Naruto/Sasuke are left with only one last remaining option to subdue her."You can find out where to find BigE2955 in the author notes.
Relationships: Ootsutsuki Kaguya/Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47
Collections: Smutty Rhyne





	The Rabbit and the Hawk

**Tempted to do Ichigo x futa now...**

**You can find BigE2955 here and here.**

[ **https://www.hentai-foundry.com/user/BigE2955/profile** ](https://www.hentai-foundry.com/user/BigE2955/profile)

[ **http://members.adult-fanfiction.org/profile.php?no=1296981696** ](http://members.adult-fanfiction.org/profile.php?no=1296981696)

**He has a discord I’m in, so read his stories, review them, and bug him about that.**

* * *

Sasuke stared at the door handle as he thought about the consequences of his actions. His mind drifting to what he agreed to do concerning the village's prisoner Kaguya Ōtsutsuki, the Ōtsutsuki princess. Flexing the fingers in his arm that she restored out of the goodness of her heart she said, everyone doubting it till Sakura and Lady Tsunade confirmed it wasn’t tampered with. An alien showing a caring side without asking anything in return. It was unnatural in this world he lived in, for one to give without asking for anything. He only knew one other person like that and she was being trained for the Hokage position at the moment. Flinging the bag he carried with him over his shoulder he opened the door to her home.

The smell assaulted him as he entered, it wasn’t a bad smell, but a pleasant that seemed to calm his nerves as he trekked through the entryway and into the living room seeing two yoga mats set up for them to use and a mirror against the wall. His feet carrying him to the spare bathroom to change. Their yoga session became retinue for the both of them. He would go get changed in the spare bathroom, and she would come out and wait in her robe before taking it off in front of him. Walking out of the spare bathroom he was greeted by her, the Ōtsutsuki princess in all her glory. “Ready for our session Sasuke-chan?” Kaguya asked him as he walked to his yoga mat she put out for him.

His eyes locked onto the ground as he answered her, his mind reeling on why he acted like a shy schoolgirl around her. “Yeah,” He answered, hearing the sound of her robe dropping to the floor. His eyes betraying him as he snuck a quick peek with his sharingan activated. To say she wasn’t the most beautiful person he ever saw would be an understatement. Her hair the color of snow and as soft as silk, her skin pale to some but it seemed more fair than anything else. The horns themselves added an exotic feel to her aura to all that saw her, along with her third eye that was forever closed never to reopen itself. Sasuke lowered his eyes seeing the yoga shirt leave nothing to the imagination as it barely contained her breast that seemed to rival Lady Tsunade herself. Even lower waited her ass, that seemed never to lose its shape no matter what and her shapely legs that seemed to go on for miles. But the most intoxing thing she had that made him, the Last Uchiha go crazy and make his mind lose all his training to not break under pressure was her cock.

He traced it with his eyes along the side of her tight leggings, the size alone made his mouth water to his disgust. Over twelve inches long while she was soft he counted and as thick as a log too. Behind her anaconda rested to circle objects that were the size of grapefruit hung inside the legging along with her cock. “Sasuke-chan something wrong?” Kaguya asked him, a smile on her face highlighting her features even more.

“Let’s just get started,” He said looking at the radio she had and clicked play on it. The calming music not working on him at all to lower his blood pressure. Stopping mid stretch as he looked over to Kaguya who was holding a bottle of oil in her hand. “I got us some oil for us to use before the session this time,” She said as he stood up next to her. The difference in height on full display to him. Over a foot and a half, that was how much taller she was compared to him as she walked over to the radio and bent over to turn it off. Unknowingly showing Sasuke a better outline of her sack and cock to him. His face turning red as he almost creamed himself from the sight of it. His mind once again reeling and cursing him teenage pheromones for not being normal like everyone else's. Laying down on the yoga mat he waited for Kaguya to start rubbing the oil into his skin hoping that she wouldn’t linger on him for too long. “I’m going to need you to remove your shirt Sasuke-chan,” She said to him. His hands were already fumbling with the hem of his shirt as he took it off and laid it down next to him.

He waited for what felt like an eternity for her to pour the oil onto him and when it finally touched his bare skin he barely kept in the hiss. The coldness of the oil surprised him before the softness of her hands lured him into a peaceful state. “That isn’t so bad is it?” She asked as she continued rubbing the oil into his skin. “If you don’t mind I’m going to have to reposition myself to get the oil in okay?” She asked him. Grunting in approval he waited as she repositioned herself. The sound of fabric hitting the floor alerting him that something seemed off. Opening one of his eyes he saw that it belonged to a shirt, his mind racing at what that meant before a foot was at the side of his head. His eyes widening at what was about to happen.

He felt himself go hard right before she sat down on top of his head. The feeling of her balls and cock resting on him felt right oddly, as he fought himself from moaning out loud from the feeling of being dominated by the female alien. “There we go,” He heard Kaguya say to him or herself he didn’t know, and he didn’t care. All he wanted was this not to end. Her hands slowly worked his back, the oil now starting to warm up as she continued to rub it into his skin. He counted the seconds as she kept doing this, his mind slowly descending into self inflicted madness from their proximity to each other. Right before it was saved from her lifting his shorts up and her hands groping his backside, the moan unwilling leaving him.

“To be honest Sasuke-chan I expected you to make the first move, not me.” Kaguya said, groping the perfectly shaped bubblebutt in front of her. Her cock slowly hardened inside her leggings. Pouring more onto her hands as she teased his hole, working more moans out of the Last Uchiha. “I’ve seen how the girl stares at you Sasuke but is this your first time?” She asked the young male under her as he panted in pleasure.

“What?” Sasuke said, his body feeling like it was on fire from Kaguya playing with him. Her teasing his hole sending him over the edge as he came in his shorts. His face turning even redder if that was possible.

“So it is then,” Kaguya said to herself, surprised the blonde didn’t tap this ass before her. Though she didn’t mind it was one less person to compete with and she did enjoy taking people’s first time’s. She mused to herself as she forced a finger into Sasuke, shortly after another one following after it. Moans he made were music to her ears. The white liquid squirting out of his shorts alerting him he came from her teasing. Gripping the helm of the shorts she pulled them off with practised ease. “Not bad for a male,” She said, eyeing the eight inch cock that failed to compare to hers. “You know the rule, biggest cock tops right?” She asked, teasing the Uchiha as he came again. Wondering if he enjoyed being humiliated.

Sasuke gasped as Kaguya stood up, hands on her hips as she stared down at him with lust in her eyes. Her hands gripping the front of her leggings and pulling, the cloth ripping with ease as her monster was freed from it’s containment. His mouth watering as he stared at all eighteen inches of cock, that was as thick as his arm stood up defying gravity itself. He watched as she swayed her hips and walked over to the couch. Sitting down with her legs spread as her junk stood there like a lighthouse, her hand making a come here motion with her finger. An order he couldn’t help but follow on all fours.

Kaguya grinned as Sasuke crawled over to her, the bottle of oil in her hand as he finally reached her. “Good boy,” She said, patting his head with her cock, his eyes following it like it was a treat for a dog. “Now what do you want,” She asked, pouring the oil along her cock and rubbing it in. The nut she's been saving up for over a thousand years is on the verge of bursting.

“I-,” Sasuke responded, truly not knowing what he wanted anymore in life. At first he wanted to kill his brother and restore the Uchiha name and clan, but even after killing his brother he felt empty and swore vengeance against the very village he grew up in. But even that changed when he ment the Sage of Six Paths and the previous Hokage. He wanted to become the Hokage, so he could end the hatred till Naruko beat him in that too. All his goals were clay to him, always being remodeled to fit the present he was in and today was no different as he stared up at Kaguya. “You,” He said as he placed himself over her cock the pale bulbous tip teasing his hole.

“I would have you suck me off before we get to the main course but I just can’t restrain myself anymore Sasuke-chan,” Kaguya said as she teased the Last Uchiha’s hole. His black cherry waiting to be claimed by her. His face a wave of emotions as he gave the okay to continue.

Her fingers stretched him as she inserted the tip into him, both of them hissing in pleasure. Kaguya slowly gripped the hips of the young Uchiha as she saw him close his eyes. Likely trying not to cum from having only the tip inserted into him. Smiling she pulled him down as he screamed in pleasure, the melody almost causing her to nut right then and there and waste her precious seed.

Kaguya watched as his stomach was distended from her as she twitched it inside of him. A tube shaped forming under his skin as she rearranged his organs to suit her. The ancient and alien chakra in her slowly turning him into something suitable to breed, for both of their clans to be revived. Her face turning red in arousal and something else inside her, as her mind lost all sense of caring and only wanting to rut like the rabbit goddess she was. Knowing he couldn’t refuse her.

Sasuke stared at his stomach in a state of disbelief as she inserted all of her cock into him in one go. His cock just leaking cum now from the pressure she had on his prostate as the amount of it was enough to obliterate it with ease. His eyes caught Kaguya’s as he saw something inside them that scared him, something that wasn’t involved in their fight. His legs being pushed up against him as she stood up with ease that screamed years of sexual dominating people. Feeling her hips slowly retracting as he felt the cock inside him loosen before she shot forward into him again, and again with the force of a thousand suns as he felt his cock break under the pleasure. Wrapping his arms around her head as she humped away. Her mouth caught his as he moaned like a slut. Her tongue assaulted him as he cummed again as he was being dominated by her.

Kaguya moaned as she kissed Sasuke, though it seemed more like she was raping his very being with hers from anyone elses perspective. Her eyes staring into the mirror she set up earlier as she kept pounding away into his tight asshole that was hers now and not the blonde bitch. A spray of liquid alerting her that he came again, a smile coming to her face that she was able to cause him cum like a female. Ripping him off of her cock she listened as he moaned in pleasure of being fucked. Turning him around as he sat down on the base of her cock, the reflection in the mirror matching them as he threw a hand up to cover his face in shame of what was happening. His asshole gaping from what she did to it, her cock twitching in the air in excitement of what was going to happen next. “You ready for what happens next?” Kaguya asked, though she really didn’t care if he would agree or not. At this point for her it was too late to stop and she wouldn’t even if she had to break his legs to fucking him.

Sasuke’s chest heaved as he put his hand down and stared in his reflection, before looking down at the pale monstrosity that was inside him seconds ago. His body felt so much more empty now that it wasn’t in him anymore. His hole the size of his fist as it tried closing from the experience. He knew that if he didn’t stop there would be no turning back, but it felt so good and he wanted more. “Yeah,” He said sealing his fate along with his clans.

Kaguya aligned her cock with his gaping asshole, the tip going in with ease now that she stretched him out. The rest of her cock slowly followed as she eased it in. Hitting the base of her cock in no time flat. Her arms wrapping around Sasuke’s legs to lock her hands behind his head. Her hips moving as her cock crushed his prostate even more, promising him that he wouldn’t be able to be satisfied with anyone else. His moaning as her balls were heavy with her fertile seed slapping against his made her even harder, showing him that he wasn’t able to compete with her at all in any of the departments they shared.

Sasuke stared at his stomach as she kept pisonting into him, his cock going soft a couple of hours ago from the constant orgasms she milked out of his prostate with her superior cock that was still hard and didn’t show any sign of going soft. Both of their bodies covered in a blanket of sweat, as she pounded away. “I’m going to make you a mom Sasuke,” He heard her say in his ear as she sped up signaling that she was close to the end. His mind stuck on becoming a mother, something that shouldn’t be possible for a male.

“You’re going to bear a child with Ōtsutsuki and Uchiha blood Sasuke,” Kaguya said, biting on his neck as she got rougher with him. The idea of her clan being reborn along with his made his soft cock hard as it regained energy that seemed to come out of thin air. “Take my seed you fucking whore,” Kaguya yelled as she hilted herself into him, his eyes rolling to the back of his head as he felt the cum travel past his sphinctur and through her urethra before it was shot into his deepest parts. She wasn’t done yet though he saw her pull back as she kept cumming into him, before slamming herself deeper into him causing his cock to squirt out more inferior cum.

Kaguya watched his reflection in the mirror, his stomach rounding out as she kept on cumming inside of him. Her balls working overtime to get rid of the thousand year old cum she had stored up for him. Her cock finally disappeared as the cum inflated him to look like he was nine months pregnant with their first child. Moaning as she fell backward onto the couch, cum leaking out of his asshole from around her cock. “Am I really going to be a mother?” She heard him whisper to her, a smile coming to her face. Knowing that her chakra already made him able to bear children and he would. “Yes,” She said, explaining what would happen to him as his face took on a calculating look.

Sasuke mauled over the words Kaguya said to him as she rubbed his stomach that held all of her cum and cock still. Looking in the mirror across from him, he couldn't help but think of being pregnant with his and her child as it grew within him. “Can we name it Mikoto?” He asked, wanting to know if she would be okay with the name of the child.

“Sure,” She said, wondering if it would be able to continue or not, her cock finally being able to find a hole to call home. Her thoughts being answered as Sasuke sat up right and lifted himself up. Cum leaking from around her cock back onto her as he squatted over her. Only able to get seven inches out of him before he sat back down causing her to moan.

“So you're sensitive now?” He asked her, a lustful grin appearing on her face at the question he posed. “Yeah,” Kaguya said, kissing him on the lips. Surprising him as he rode her cock one more time before the day could end.


End file.
